1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-purpose pliers and wrenches. In particular, the present invention relates to a pliers and wrenches having a single pair of jaws for securely accepting a range of fasteners without adjusting the jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many varieties of pliers and wrenches on the market today. There are pliers and wrenches made to satisfy dozens of special uses and many more for general use. Wrenches are often adjustable, with worm screws or other means, but once the wrench is adjusted as desired, it stays in that desired setting. Adjustment often requires two hands, or awkward manipulation with one hand. Many other wrenches have no provision for adjustment. The end is fixed and will accept only one size of fastener.
Pliers offer a unique set of limitations. By their nature, pliers are adjustable. Their jaws are virtually infinitely adjustable due to the pivoting nature of the jaws. Within their design limitations, pliers can be adjusted to fit any fastener that can fit within the jaws, but a pliers' holding strength is limited to the strength of the user. If the user does not have a strong hand or grip, then the jaws will open slightly as user attempts to turn the fastener. This results in the corners of the fasteners becoming rounded off. Usually, a fastener with rounded corners should be replaced, which is a hassle must users are not prepared for.
Additionally, the designs of most pliers require that the jaws are parallel at only one setting. Thus, only one particular size of fastener can be engaged squarely. Any other sizes of fasteners will be gripped by pliers jaws that are not parallel. Non-parallel jaws are a big contributor to rounded corners on the fasteners.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a wrench that adjusts quickly, like pliers, or a pliers that grips like a wrench, having multiple sizes of parallel openings between the jaws for securely engaging a variety of fasteners, without rounding or damage to the fastener.